


Family

by DaylightWriter



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightWriter/pseuds/DaylightWriter
Summary: Franky and Bridget visit the girls at Wentworth following the dropping of Franky’s charges. A continuation on the scene we saw in 6x03.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Family

Boomer was trying her hardest to focus on what Franky was saying beside her, she was so relieved that her closest friend had finally achieved her freedom and was eager to hear all of Franky’s war stories from being on the run. It had taken everything in the bulky woman not to sob as soon as she saw Franky in the visitation room, Liz, on the other hand, could not control the tears from streaming down her face. In fact, Allie seemed to be the only one keeping it together, perhaps because she hadn’t known Franky for as long as the other women but still felt bonded to her based on their short time together. The four women sat huddled together at a table, unable to stop themselves from giving Franky a comforting pat on the hand or shoulder, as if they were terrified that the moment would be ripped away from them at any second. Despite trying to pay attention to Franky, Boomer couldn’t stop her eyes from drifting away from the brunette next to her to the prison’s former psychologist, standing just a few feet away in front of the table as she spoke away to Vera. The stocky woman’s eyes darted from the blonde to Franky before the younger woman noticed her friend’s distracted look and, with a smile, turned her head to follow where Boomer’s eye line was aimed.

Boomer froze at being caught, looking at Franky as she fumbled with her words.

“Hey, what’s Miss Westfall doing ‘ere? Ya need to see a psych or something cause that’s bullshit,” Franky chuckled at Boomer’s assumptions, making brief eye contact with Liz who gave a knowing look. All of a sudden, Boomer’s face lit up. “Aw Vinegar Tits is giving her her job back, ain’t she?”

It was no lie that the women missed having Bridget around. They respected her because she respected them, she gave the women a chance to speak freely without judgment. Bridget never treated them like prisoners, she would approach them as though they were her equal so it was no surprise to Franky that her partner’s presence was missed at the prison by both staff and inmates alike. Franky looked between the three women, blushing at Liz’s smirk of approval and sensing the cogs turning in Allie’s brain as she figured out why the psychologist was there. It was almost as if a penny had dropped and Allie’s eyes widened slightly as she retained her shock, having the decency to look apologetic when she realised what she had unintentionally put Bridget through just weeks ago. Franky’s gaze fell upon Boomer, who still looked excited at the prospect of having Bridget back in the prison.

Franky turned her head to look at her lover.

In the midst of her conversation with Vera, Bridget could feel eyes on her and her gaze drifted over to meet Franky’s sparkling eyes and smiling face. The blonde smiled softly in response, trying to keep focussed on what Vera was saying but instead was met with a smirk and gleaming eyes. The governor turned her head to catch Franky looking at them, tilting her head as a gesture of beckoning. Vera nodded at her friend, whispering an assurance that had Bridget squeezing her blazer-clad arm in appreciation. The governor turned to lean back against the desk behind her, watching as Bridget took the few steps towards her girlfriend and the inmates.

Once she had gotten Bridget’s attention, Franky gestured for her to come over and stood up from her chair. She walked around the table whilst Bridget closed the gap between them. Franky’s arm came to rest around her waist.

“Woah hang on,” Boomer said, moving over to Franky’s vacated chair and leaned back as the other women snorted at her reaction. All of a sudden, it hit Boomer like a train and her mouth dropped open in a loud gasp. “Nuh uh, no fucking way.” She slapped her hands against the table, causing Allie and Liz to jump as they watched her with amusement. “You two been bumping uglies the whole time? Ya dirty bitch!” The brunette began cackling, Liz and Vera simultaneously cringing at her crudeness.

“Awk Booms,” Liz warned in a scolding manner.

Boomer was past caring, head falling back as her laugh echoed throughout the entire room. Her face quickly went from pale to red in a matter of seconds, gasps for breath could be heard every so often. Liz sat shaking her head but had a small smile on her face whilst Allie covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from laughing. Even Vera stood trying to hold back chuckles, arms crossed as her eyes betrayed the composure she was trying to maintain.

“Fuck sake, Booms,” Franky muttered out, only audible to Bridget, as she looked anywhere but her friend, the smirk on her face evident. The blonde beside her nudged her gently with her hip, Bridget’s eyes crinkling in mirth whilst her lips curved into a similar smirk to Franky’s. The couple made eye contact, laughing out of shyness as Bridget dropped her gaze first, Franky pulled her closer into her as she placed a peck on Bridget’s temple.

Knowing what Boomer could be like when she got into states like she was currently in, Franky decided to break her out of her trance, snapping her fingers of her free hand out in front of her several times. “Oi.” An unsuccessful attempt. She tried again. “Boomer.”

Boomer finally looked face-on, greeted with Franky giving her a look that all but screamed ‘calm the fuck down’. However, she couldn’t control herself from entering another fit of laughter at the sight of her friend. She leaned her back against the plastic chair as she wheezed. Boomer threw herself forward so that her head was just beside her knees before sitting back up. Before another inappropriate quip could leave her mouth, Allie nudged her with her foot under the table to get the other woman to calm down. Boomer looked at Allie, still chuckling but now offended at the kicks to her shin.

“Oi, it’s fucking funny, yeah?” Her voice came out in a high pitch as she rubbed her leg where Allie had nudged her.

Liz turned herself to face Boomer, “Booms, Booms, maybe let them talk, alright?” Boomer rolled her eyes but nodded, willing to settle down, having to press her lips tightly together to stop from laughing. “Go on, love.” The older blonde looked back at the couple standing in front of them.

Frankly gave a tight smile to Liz in appreciation and took a deep breath, looking to Bridget. The blonde just raised her eyebrows teasingly, failing to keep the smile from her face. Franky squeezed her hip. The taller woman could feel her palms getting sweaty, she’d never had to introduce a girlfriend to her family before, granted the women already knew Bridget but that was as the prison psych rather than her partner. The woman she loved.

‘Why is this so fucking hard?’ The brunette thought.

Sensing that her lover was struggling to find the right words to say, Bridget went to open her mouth but was stopped when Liz stood abruptly. Eyes shot to the older woman. The inmate came around the table to stop in front of the couple, surprising them both when she immediately pulled Bridget in for a tight hug, forcing Franky to remove her arm from around her waist. Bridget’s eyes widened in shock at the unexpected contact, her hands coming up to pat Liz on the back after hovering awkwardly in the air.

“Welcome to the family, love.” Was muttered into her ear.

Franky let out a sigh of relief that she didn’t know she had been holding as she watched the love of her life hug the woman who had become her mum throughout the years. Liz pulled away from Bridget slightly, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulder as she grabbed Franky with the other, squeezing her close to her.

“You take good care of each other now.”

Franky could feel her eyes welling up with tears, her arm coming up to wrap around Liz. She closed her eyes tightly to prevent tears from spilling out. The hug didn’t last very long, Liz finally unwrapping herself from the two women to take her seat beside Allie. The brunette and her partner looked at one another and laughed. She pulled a chair in front of her out and gestured for Bridget to sit before taking her place beside her, their hands linking on top of the table. Boomer, who had calmed down considerably despite her face still being flushed, looked at their joined hands and smiled.

“Ya better look after her cause otherwise I’ll have no choice but to go bunta on ya and I don’t really wanna do that cause, ya know, you’re pretty fucking decent.”

Franky’s eyes widened in horror at her best friend’s attempt at a threat. “Aw for fuck sake, Booms.” Her mouth dropped in a smile of disbelief.

However, before she could scold her friend, Bridget gave a gentle squeeze to her hand with a laugh, completely used to Boomer’s impulsive attitude. “You have my word.”

Boomer nodded before giving Bridget a shy grin. Her face dropped seconds later when a thought entered her mind. “Hey, you two didn’t do nothin’ in your office, ay? Cause I’ve been in there-”

Franky let out a laugh of embarrassment, her face going bright red whilst Liz rolled her eyes.

“For crying out loud, Boomer!” Liz called out.

The woman in question raised her eyebrows, genuinely concerned about what she had just asked the couple. “What?” Boomer shrugged as if it was entirely appropriate.

Each of the women let out a laugh.

“Naw, ya big doofus,” Franky reassured. “Nothing happened till I was out of this shithole.” She kept it vague, knowing that if word spread, someone could report Bridget and she could potentially lose her license.

The three inmates nodded. “So the rumours?” Liz trailed off, not really needing to explain what she was asking.

“Bullshit.” The three raised their eyebrows at Bridget’s abrupt answer, not expecting to hear the psychologist curse.

The blonde looked to her lover as they shared a knowing glance, Bridget giving her a subtle wink. Though nothing physical had actually happened during Franky’s first stint in prison, they would both admit that it was the beginning of their emotional attachment to one another. In some sense, you could argue that this would still have been a compromise of Bridget’s professional career but the couple were careful to not let it go beyond anything other than flirtation before Franky’s parole. When they turned their attention back to the women, Bridget couldn’t help but notice that Allie was doing her best to avoid eye contact with the psychologist. Rather than drawing attention to the younger blonde, Bridget let it be, understanding her reason for doing so but there was a part of her that wanted Allie to know that she didn’t blame her for anything. In fact, she was grateful that Franky had found a friend in Allie.

The three women sat for the next half hour, Liz and Boomer exchanged stories about Franky, which Bridget had perked at hearing, laughing along with the women as they teased her girlfriend. Franky, on the other hand, would roll her eyes or flush with embarrassment but when she heard Bridget’s laugh, she couldn’t stop the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach or the smile that would appear on her face as she watched her lover. Vera, now coming to stand closer to the group, would chuckle as she also reminisced about the time Franky coined Linda’s nickname, Smiles, when she was newly incarcerated. However, the governor still maintained her professionalism, keeping a respectful distance and clearing her throat whenever the conversation steered off course – specifically Boomer’s stories.

“Franky fancied ya, ya know?” Boomer leaned forward on the table, holding eye contact with Bridget. “Whenever someone said something about ya, Franky here would always get all pissy pants or whenever ya’d walk past,” Franky was trying to subtly shake her head to get Boomer to stop but her friend was focussed solely on Bridget, Allie began to tap Boomer’s shin again. “Franky would like look at ya,” Boomer flicked Allie’s foot away, “but then she’d pretend that-” Allie gave her a firmer kick. Franky tried to look anywhere other than Bridget’s amused gaze. “Stop fucking kicking me will ya?” Finally, Boomer’s attention was on Allie.

Before Bridget could push to tease Franky, Vera stepped forward, indicating that it was time for the women to get back to their unit. Three sets of eyes filled with sadness, realising that they didn’t know when they’d get to see their friend again. As they all stood from their chairs, Bridget took a step back to give Franky a moment with her family. Liz, however, had other plans and pulled her back in for a tight hug.

“C’mere, love.” Bridget was more prepared this time. “You take good care of our girl,” Liz whispered into her ear, “She deserves someone to love her.”

The pair pulled back, Bridget nodding at Liz, smiling when the older woman squeezed her arms one more time before moving to hug Franky.

Whilst Franky was occupied with Liz and Boomer, Allie took the opportunity to talk to Bridget and approached the older woman almost shyly. Bridget gave her a smile, looking at her with nothing but a warm gaze. Her blue eyes welcoming.

“Hey, umm,” Bridget tilted her head, “About all that shit before, nothing happened and whatever I did that made-.”

“Allie, you have nothing to apologise for. I was in no position to make assumptions.” Bridget placed her hand on Allie’s arm. “Thank you,” the younger blonde looked at her in confusion, “for being there for Franky. After Bea…” Bridget trailed off, a sympathetic gaze aimed at Allie as she looked to the ground sadly, “You and Franky are good for each other… You were there when I couldn’t be, I’m grateful that she had someone looking out for her on the inside.”

Allie could feel tears prickling away, quickly wiping her eyes with her hand, letting out a watery chuckle. She nodded as her lip quivered. The blonde tried to formulate a response but struggled to find the words. Bridget, sensing this, gave her a light rub on the arm before squeezing and smiling. The older woman removed her hand as Allie moved to Franky, hugging her tightly with arms wrapped around Franky’s neck.

“Whoa,” Franky breathed out, looking over at Bridget in surprise. “You alright?” She felt Allie nod into her shoulder before moving away.

“I’ll see you around?”

“Of course.” Franky nodded immediately.

The two friends smiled at each other before Allie walked to Liz and Boomer, the three women and their friend now separated by a door. Allie stopped to look through the glass on the door one last time, catching Franky pulling Bridget into her, arms wrapped around her partner’s waist whilst Bridget’s hands rested on Franky’s upper arms. With one last smile, Allie was ushered off by an officer.

Vera approached the two hugging women, hands clasped behind her back, heels clicking on the floor. “I’ve added you to their visitor and call lists, all I need to get from you is a signature but I can drop the papers off this week.”

The couple, still locked in their embrace, looked to Vera. Franky nodded.

“Thank you.” It was quiet but Vera still heard it nonetheless.

“Of course,” came her reply.

Franky reluctantly pulled out of the embrace and looked at Vera, her lips pressing tightly together, nostrils flaring. “Nuh, I really appreciate what you done today, Vera. They don’t need it but you’ll look out for my girls, yeah? Let me know they’re alright? Or when Booms gets slotted so I can come back and kick her arse?” The three women let out a chuckle.

Though Franky didn’t really need to hear it, she knew Vera was the best governor Wentworth had had in a long time, she was grateful to hear that Vera would keep her in loop and she had no concerns about the governor watching over her friends. Bridget brought her hand up to stroke Franky’s back. The younger woman turned her head to look at her.

“Ya sure ya wanna be subjected to a life with me after hearing all those stories?”

Bridget took a second to hum in consideration, letting out a throaty laugh when Franky gently pinched her side as she feigned offence. “I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.” Before they could even think about sharing a kiss, Vera cleared her throat as if she knew exactly what was running through each of their minds.

“Aww come on, Vera, I've got plenty of love for you too!” Franky teased, opening her arms as wide as she could without hurting her - still healing – shoulder. Vera playfully rolled eyes, arms crossing over her chest. “Don’t leave me hanging, gov. Ya know ya wanna.”

Bridget bit her lip to contain her laughter. Vera Bennett willingly hugging Franky Doyle was not something she’d ever thought she’d see but today might change that. The governor shook her head with a breathy chuckle before closing the distance between herself and Franky, arms wrapping around the taller woman, under her arms, as her hands rested flat on Franky’s shoulder blades. The other woman’s arms trapping her in a form of bear hug, hands sitting on Vera’s back. The governor shifted uncomfortably though more so from the physical contact rather than being embraced by Franky Doyle.

The tattooed woman began to sway them lightly, trying to get a rise out of Vera.

“Aww, isn’t this nice?” She sang out, causing Bridget to burst out in laughter at Vera’s eye roll.

With a quick pat to Franky’s back, Vera removed herself from the hug, unable to stop herself from smiling when she looked at Franky’s teasing face. “Congratulations, Franky.” She meant it. The couple, agreeing that it was time for them to go home, took one another’s hand, allowing Vera to escort them from the building and into the car park. With a quick goodbye to Vera – and a hug from Bridget -, the pair made their way hand-in-hand to Bridget’s car, stopping just beside it.

Before Bridget could remove her hand, Franky took her other one and leaned against the car door.

“You alright?” Bridget’s eyes were filled with love.

Franky inhaled the fresh air, taking a quick glance at her surroundings as she appreciated that she and Bridget were now free of Wentworth Prison. “Fuck this place, yeah?”

Bridget smiled. “Fuck this place.” She repeated, a hand tangling in Franky’s dark hair as she pulled her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and let me know what you though. As always, I do not own or am associated with the show or the characters.


End file.
